le masque
by sasucchi0123
Summary: Sasuke va faire la rencontre de naruto un esprit... Pour en savoir plus lisez ce os !


PDV sasuke

Flashback

Viens d'emménager dans la maison de ma grand mère qui ce trouvais au beau milieu d'une montage pour les vacance, depuis que j'ai 4 ans, 7 maintenant mamie me raconte que la forêt qui enveloppe cette montagne immense est magique et est habiter par des esprits et autre, mais j'ai toujours cru que c'était que des bobards qu'elles a inventer.

Aujourd'hui, je peux enfin sortir de cette maison, pour aller en forêt mais avec mamie pour cueillir des mûres pour le dessert de ce sort, il est environ 14 heures, il y'a une heures je cueillait des fraise, oui cueillait, car je me suis perdu, dans cette forêt, et mamie aveugle comme elle est elle a du partir avec un rocher pensant que c'était moi.

Sa fait un moment que je cris a l'aide mais personne ne répond, j'ai faim moi ! Et je suis fatiguer et il fait super chaud, si on compte par que j'ai oublier ma lotion anti moustique dans mon sac qui est avec devine qui !

Je fini par m'arrêter en m'adossant sur un arbre avant de voir un grand homme passer dans les feuillages je me précipite rapidement vers lui et remarque qui est blond et qu'il porte un marque de renard blanc et rouge sur son visage !

Sasuke : monsieur !!

Je le vois me tourner son regard sur moi alors que mes yeux commence a couler des larmes, je suis enfin sauver, je prend un grand élan dans de lui sauter dessus mais il s'écarte avant et me laisse m'ecraser au sol, je m'assois rapidement alors que mes deux mais ce joignent sur mon nez.

Sasuke : sa fait super mal ça !

??? : désoler tu ne peux pas me toucher !

Dit plutot que tu ne veux pas

??? : je m'appelle naruto et toi ??

Il vient de me laisser m'ecraser sol comme un crêpe et me demande mon nom ??

Sasuke : je m'appelle sasuke !

Naruto : qu'es que tu fait ici ??

Sasuke : j'me suis perdu !

Naruto : je peux pas t'aider désoler.

Sur ces mot il me laisse au sol on continue la sa route en prenant un bâton au sol.

Sasuke : attend moi !!

Je me lève en vitesse pour partir le rejoindre, et me m'être a ces côtés.

Naruto : je t'ai ils que je ne pouvais pas t'accompagner !

Sasuke : pourquoi ??

Naruto : je ne veux pas aller en haute de la montagne !

Sasuke : donc je reste avec toi !

Je le vis baisser sa masquer vers moi et soupirer avant de reprendre son chemin.

Sasuke : hey Naruto pourquoi tu veux pas que je te toucher ??

Naruto : je suis un esprit ! Et kami-sama ma jeter un sort..

Je le regarde avec de grand yeux mais se fous de moi !!

Je me précipite vers lui pour essayer de le toucher, mais il esquive avant de me donner un coup de bâton sur la tête me faisant tomber au sol.

Sasuke : finalement ta raison tu n'es pas un n'homme pour frapper un enfant.

Naruto : petit si tu me touche je vais disparaître !

Sasuke : commença ??

Naruto : je vais mourir !

J'ouvre grand les yeux, avant que ceci ne ce tourne vers le blond a quelque mètre de moi, je baisse doucement la tête.

Sasuke : suis désoler..

Il soupire pour la énième fois avant de passer sa main dans c'est cheveux.

Naruto : bon je vais te ramener je toi..

Je lève immédiatement la tête moi je voulais rester avec lui ! Il

Doit se sentir seul.

Sasuke : mais je peux pas rester un peu avec toi ??

Naruto : tes parents vont s'inquiéter !

Sasuke : t'inquiète pas je cher ma mamie et elle est un peu étourdi elle doit même avoir oublier que je suis la même. S'il te plaît !!

Naruto : bon ok viens...

Je sautille sur place trop content, avant de me remettre a le courser.

Sasuke : on va bien s'amuser !!

Sur se mot je me m'est courir dans tout me sens, passant ici par la avant de retrouver les écureuils qui m'avais voler mon sac remplit des mûres que J'AI cueillis !

Naruto : tu devrais faire attention !

Je ne l'écoute pas et cours vers l'arbre avant de monter avec habileté sur le branche et prend mon bien.

J'allais descendre quand soudainement je me fit attaquer par un écureuil par surprise, glissant de la branche ou j'étais avant de tombé.

Je vis naruto ce précipité vers moi avant de reculer violemment et avant que je ne tomber dans un buissons.

Sasuke : t'aurais pus me... Désoler..

Il regarde autour de lui doucement, avant de me lancer un baton plus long que le sien.

Naruto : viens on va jouer a cache-cache !

Sasuke : ... Trop cool !!

Naruto : c'est avec le bâton que tu pourra me toucher ! Compris

Sasuke : OK ok on commence !!

Il me fus signe et je me suis mis a le poursuivre rapidement un peu partout dans les bois. Après quelque que minute de course je finit par le toucher avant qu'on ne s'arrête et que je ne remarquer sur l'endroit magnifique ou nous nous trouvant, plus précisément près d'un petit lac qui ce trouvais sur un grand espace sans arbre arborer de fleurs magnifique illuminé par la soleil.

Naruto : je sais c'est magnifique !

Sasuke : et y'a un lac !!

Je commence a courir pour aller me baigner dans l'eau semblait bonne.

Naruto : tu devrais pas essayer de te baigner, il parait qu'il y'a un montre dans se lac !

Je me stop net, si y'a des esprits il y'a forcément des montre !

Sasuke : sa me tente plus trop maintenant !

Lorsque je me tourne vers lui je le vois allonger dans les herbes, les bras croiser en dessous de la tête, peut être qu'il dors ?

Je m'avance doucement vers lui, avant de m'agenouiller au sol a quelque centimètres de sa tête, avant de soulever doucement son masque sans le toucher , pour voir le magnifique visage l'homme en dessous de moi, il a une peau teinte un peu plus doré que la mien, avec trois petites marques sur chacune de ces joues de façon égale.

qu'après quelques secondes que je peux voir des yeux bleu comme le ciel en haut de nous pourtant plus intense !

Et c'est après quelque seconde que je me suis aperçu qu'il était entrain de me regarder.

Je saute d'un bond n'oubliant pas déposer, son masque rapidement, alors qu'il se redresse doucement, passant une de ces mains dans ces cheveux.

Je me mes à genou mettant ma tête sur mes mains qui se trouvais enfoncer dans les herbes.

Sasuke : désoler !!

Naruto : pas de quoi l'être...

Je le vis remettre son masque sur son visage, et se tourner vers moi.

Sasuke : moi je pense au vous avez un magnifique visage !!!

A mes mots une petite brise passa venant souffler tout ce qui était sur son chemin.

Naruto : tu le pense pas..

Sasuke : les enfants ne mente pas !

Il soupire encore une fois en se relevant, avant de prendre son bout de bois a ces côtés. Doucement il marcha vers moi.

Naruto : bon viens je vais te ramener, il commence a ce faire tard !

Je lève la tête vers le ciel et remarquer que le ciel commençait a s'assombrir, laissant un magnifique paysage, je me lève rapidement pour aller le rejoindre.

Nous arrivons assez rapidement a haut de la montage mais naruto me laisse a quelque mètre de chez moi.

Sasuke : hey naruto, demain je pourrai venir te voir ??

Il ne se retourne pas se contente de hocher des épaules et partir doucement s'engouffrant dans la forêt.

Il n'a pas dit non, mais il n'a pas dit oui non plus mais on sens fous !

C'est commença que pendant tout les jours de mes vacances je le retrouve pour vienne jouer avec moi.

Fin du flashback

j'ai 15 ans maintenant, et aujourd'hui comme toute les autre fois je vais passer les vacances chez grand mère, dans les montagnes à quelques kilomètres de chez moi.

Je dévale les escaliers pour pour trouver ma mère dans le salon avec mon bentô là main.

Sasuke : mam' je suis parti !

Mikoto : n'oublie pas de faire attention sur la route bien-sûr !

Sasuke : oui mam' je suis plus un enfant..

Mikoto : ouais ca, tien

Elle lance la petite boîte, avant de retourner sont attention vers la télé.

J'allais m'en aller, quand je fut arrêté par itachi, qui descendais les escalier en trompe.

Itachi : sasuke !!

Sasuke : hm.. ?

Itachi : tu vas pas nous laisser pour la fête de fin d'année !

Sasuke : je dois aller chez grand mère..

Itachi : mais tu va là-bas pendant les vacances d'été et maintenant ces d'hiver !

Sasuke : t'inquiète je vais appeler tout le temps, tu verras même pas que je sur pas là.

Itachi : mais..

Sasuke : pas de mais, arrête de faire l'enfant. Bye !

Je franchi la porte de la maison après avoir enfiler mon manteau avant de me précipiter vers l'arrêt pour ne pas manquer mon bus, entrer dans celui-ci je me trouve une place et m'assois confortablement avant de mettre mes écouteurs pour écouter mes sons, j'ai encore 3 bonne heures de routes !

La seul chose qui fait aller là-bas, c'est lui chaque années je le retrouve a la même période mais cette fois c'est différents je vais le revoir pour les vacance de Noël, d'ailleurs les routes étaient enneigées.

J'adore l'hiver, les paysages sont magnifiques et en plus je pourrai donner le cadeau de naruto vus que n'était pas présent le jour.

2 heures et 47 minutes plus tard..

Je me lève difficilement de mon siège, qui avait donner une entorse a mon cul, avant de sortir de l'engin, pour commencer a monter les longs escaliers qui avaient été érigé sur la montagne pour la demeure de ma '' mamie'' qui avait oublier de venir chercher comme d'habitude.

Je regarde au tour de moi, en continuant de franchir mes marches recouverte de neige le plus lentement, franchement j'avais raison la montagne arborer de d'arbres donnais un spectacle magnifique en cette saison.

Après 45 minutes je fini par arriver au sommet ou plus devant la maison de grand mère, je me demande comment cette vielle dame fait pour les monter.

Dans la qu'elle j'entre avant de m'aventurer dans le salon pour trouver un note, sur la table a manger.

Mon petit sasubichou, j'aurai aimer être présente pour t'accueillir mais je suis en se moment dans une soirée pyjama avec mes coupines, je sais que tu peux tant sortir. Il aura la fête de fin d'année demain pense a inviter quelque, avec ta gueule d'ange sa sera facile !

Mamie

Super je me retrouve seul m'est bon, c'est pas l'important en ce moment, je range mes affaires, dans la chambre qui met destiné avant de sortir de la maison, sans oublier de fermer la porte pour s'aventurer dans la forêt, a la recherche de naruto sans oublier de prendre le cadeau de naruto, que je m'est dans mon sac avec mon bentô.

Après une bonne dizaine de minute je fini par le retrouver dans la prairie de notre premier fois allongé en dessous d'un arbre, avec son masque habituel coller au visage.

Sasuke : hey naruto !!!

Je me m'est a courir vers lui avant de glisser dans la neige, et tomber dans celle-ci, j'entends un petit rire de naruto se qui me fit sourire de plus belle.

Je me lève doucement regardant le blond qui était a quelque mètre de moi.

Naruto : qu'es que tu fais ici ?

Sasuke : j'ai voulu passer les vacances d'hiver avec toi, tu n'ai pas content de me voir ??

Je le vis élever son masque, pour me laisser voir son magnifique sourire.

Naruto : bien-sûr que si !

Je rougis un peu avant de prendre mon sac et sortir la grande boîte recouvert de papier cadeau, et lui la tend.

Sasuke : tien c'est pour ton anniversaire, un peu en retard je suis désoler !

Je lui souris, alors qu'il prend le paquet et se mais à genou devant moi, avant d'ouvrir le paquet,pour découvrir un petit nounours en forme de renard a 9 queues, et une Petit boite ou il y avait collier en forme de tourbillon, le même que j trouve souvent sur ces vêtements.

Naruto : merci beaucoup !

J'aurais tellement voulu qu'il me prennent dans ces bras, mais faut pas rêver.

Naruto : viens on va se balader..

Il commence a partir comme a son habitude, alors que moi je me m'est a courir pour le rattrapé.

2 heures plus tard.

Il commence a nouveau a se faire tard, et je vais devoir rentrer encore une fois.

Et je ne lui es pas encore demander.

Je vois coucher encore en hauteur entrain de dormir alors que moi je le regardais d'en bas.

Sasuke : hey naruto !

Je le vis baisser la tête vers moi doucement, et me regarder de c'est yeux bleu que j'aime tant, j'en rougit même un peu.

Naruto : hm ??

Sasuke : tu voudrais bien m'accompagner, au festival qui aura lieu demain soir ???!

Le blond en haut me regarde dans les yeux, me faisant rougir un peux plus encore, alors mon coeur commence a battre un peu plus vite.

Sasuke : ne t'inquiète pas il y aura beaucoup de monde !!

Naruto : c'est d'accord alors.

Je lui souris, alors que le soleil se couche, et que le vent frais de la nuit vins me rappeler que je devais partir rapidement pour rentrer.

Sasuke : naru !! Je doit partir !

Naruto : tu veux que t'accompagne ??

Sasuke : non t'inquiète pas !

Sur ces mots je me mit a courir vers chez moi, avec le temps j'avais appris a connaitre tout les recoin de ce écosystème, j'arrive après une dizaine minute dan la maison, vide de vie.

Je me déshabille en montant jusqu'à ma chambre pour aller prend un bon bain chaud, l'installant dans la baignoire après que l'eau se soit remplit, me remémorant, le doux visage naruto.

Je sais que je suis gay et que je suis amoureux de naruto sa maintenant quelque années.

Quand je voit son doux visage je rougit a vue d'œil, et mon coeur bât a la chamade, je pense qu'il a remarquer.

Sa fait un moment qu'il est plus ouvert et gentille avec moi, et je veux pas tout gâcher même su je ne peux pas le toucher, être qu'il me haïr ??

Mais trêve de bavardage je fini par sorti de mon bain pour venir en filer un boxer et sauter dans mon lit, voulant partir au pays des rêves, un veux qui fut exaucé.

Le lendemain a 17 heures

Je me réveille doucement, m'etirant avant d'ouvrir les yeux avant d'être aveugler pour une petite lumière, je tourne ma tête vers la bais vitrer remarquant le temps sombre, il doit être 5 heures ?

Je me rallonge, avant de prendre mon réveille en main et de voir un 17 h 37 ??

Pourquoi, je me réveille aussi tard ??

La vache, et toi aussi réveille et me réveille pas !

On demande ou le monde va, je me lève rapidement rentrant dans la douche encore un fois avant de ressorti après 5 minutes

17 h 42

Après avoir enfiler mon kimono tradition bleu nuit, et m'être coiffée en 25 minutes.

18 h 07

Je me précipite vers porte sans oublier de prendre mon porte-monnaie, je sors de la maison après avoir mis mais chaussures traditionnel elle aussi.

18 h 24

Je viens de retrouver naruto qui portait une magnifique kimono blanc noir décorer des fleurs de même couleur, il à vais remis son masque habituel en forme me de renard, avant que nous ne partions vers le petit village qui était décorer des Milliers de lanternes qui éclaire les longs routes passantes sur les qu'elles il y avaient des commerces, des stand de tires et autre de quoi ravirent les enfant qui courais dans tout les sens.

Nous finissons par nous arrêter dans un petit stand de tires sous les compliments abuser du vendeur.

Sasuke : je commence !

Je pris le plus long pistolet a balles plastique possible, avant de m'être en position avant de tirer quatre balles qui tape chacune les cibles.

Vendeur : ho ho ho mademoiselle est forte au tir !

Je regarde le vendeur comme si c'était un alien tombé du ciel, alors qu'il continue a me complimenter, sous les rires de naruto.

Vendeur : avez un problème mademoiselle ??

Il est con ou il fais exprès ??

Je prend un prend souffle, avant de regarder de le vieil homme dans les yeux, sais pas parce que j'ai un visage efféminé que je suis une femme.

Sasuke : oui, je suis un jeune homme pas '' mademoiselle ''

Vendeur : vous m'en voyer désoler ..

il me regarde avec de grand yeux comme s'il n'y croyait rien.

Je lui donner l'argent rapidement et pars après qui m'est donné mon panda géant laissant naruto derrière moi.

Naruto : sas'ke attend !

Sasuke : hm ??

Je me retard pour le voir derrière moi a quelques centimètres près, il me prend ma peluche et lui arrache le jolie et long ruban qui abordait a son cou avant de me la rendre sous mon regard choquer.

Naruto : tien attache le bout du tissu a ton bras !

Il me tend celui ci après avoir attacher le sien, j'attache le ruban blanc au tour de mon poignet, avant de recommencer.

Naruto : viens les feux d'artifice vont bientôt commencer.

Je lui répond dans un hochement de tête alors que nous passons dans différents stands comme se de barba à papa, de tire et de nourriture avant d'arriver a la place centrale, au les feux artifices avaient déjà commencer a être lâcher dans le ciel devenu noir éclairer par les projectiles.

21 h 14

Les feux d'artifice venait de s'arrêter sous les regards priant des spectateurs de celui-ci, qui applaudissent, alors que le petit attroupement se disperse dans les rues ou dans les bars.

Sasuke : naru-...

Je ne pus terminer le demi mot avant de me tirer par naruto, par le tissu qui nous reliait nous amenant je pense ne endroit hors de vu arborer d'arbres.

Je me demande bien se qu'on viens faire ici !

Je vis Naru enlever son masque avant de le baisser tomber au sol, avant de s'approcher doucement de moi pour s'arrêter a quelques centimètres de mon visage, alors que mes pommettes prennent une couleur cramoisie s'installe sur celles-ci

Sasuke : tu ne devrais pas tant t'approcher Naruto.

Je ferme les yeux une fraction de seconde a lors que ces lèvres s'engouffrent sur les miens, je tente de reculer mais je n'y arrive avec ces bras dans mon dos qui me forçait rester contre lui, jusqu'à se qu'il me lâche avant de ce reculer de quelques pas.

Sasuke : p-pourquoi ta fais sa ?? Fallait pas.

Mes doigts se diriger vers mes lèvres, alors que je le regarde dans les yeux.

Naruto : parce que je t'aime.. Et comme je savais pas si tu...

Sasuke : mais je t'aime !!

A ces mots je pus voir un sourire se dessiner sur son visage, alors que ces membres commence a disparaitrent lentement.

Sasuke : Naruto tu...

Il baisse la tête vers son corps, qui devient transparent laisant de petite lumière vertes éclatantes se propagée dans l'air comme de la magie.

Naruto : je pense que sais l'heure pour moi..

Je sens les larmes me monter au yeux, alors que je marchais doucemt vers lui avant de le prendre dan mes bras le serrant le plus fort que je ne pouvais alors qu'il faisait de même, mes larmes dévaler mes joues.

Naruto : m-..

Il s'évapora définitivement, me laissant tomber au sol avec son seul kimono en main, dont s'en extirpe un bout de papier.

Merci pour tout,

Je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontrer

J'espère que tu ne n'oubliera pas.

Ton naruto qui t'aime.

Voilà, je viens de terminer le os le triste que j'ai jamais écrit ,

Votre avis ??

~• 3266 mots •~

Pas corriger


End file.
